


i knew it was too late

by multifandom_psycho



Series: dnf song fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, How do I tag?, M/M, Marriage, Married Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, My First Fanfic, Sad Ending, Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Song Lyrics, Song fic, Thomas Rhett - Freeform, more tags to come, no beta we die like dreams parrot, sapnap is dreams dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_psycho/pseuds/multifandom_psycho
Summary: the one where george loves his best friend and he’s getting married.i haven't edited it yet, so its not perfect
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dnf song fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166930
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	i knew it was too late

She wants to get married, she wants it perfect  
She wants her grandaddy preaching the service  
Yeah, she wants magnolias out in the country  
Not too many people, save her daddy some money  
Ooh, she got it all planned out  
Yeah, I can see it all right now

Dream has always wanted to get married, that comes as no surprise to anyone. He was a hopeless romantic at heart, absolutely no one could deny that. So when his wedding came around he wanted perfection. The best of the best, highest of qualities, no room for error. He didn’t mind much on who conducted the whole service, but the more he thought about it he knew of the perfect person. He would have his soon to be father-in-law officiate and control the majority of the service. 

There were so many decisions to make his wedding perfect, one of them being the flowers. Dream wasn’t a huge flower type of guy, nor did he know much about them, that was more of George's specialty. Even without an extensive knowledge of flowers he was to make the final decision. He chose magnolias. A common wedding flower meaning purity and nobility. 

Dream knew he had friends and people that care for him, but he didn’t find himself with too many close friends. He realized that Sapnap had taken on the parental role for him during this whole wedding process, due to the fact Dream no longer has contact with his blood family. With this in mind Dream decided to keep the guest list small, only people close to himself and his soon-to-be husband were invited. Hopefully this way it wouldn’t lighten Sapnap’s wallet too much. 

Dream had it all planned out. He was so excited to have his one day with the love of his life. And George could imagine the whole thing too, he even knew what he was gonna wear on the special occasion. 

I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back  
I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask  
I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees  
Yeah, she wanna get married  
But she don't wanna marry me

George planned on wearing something simple, nothing too flashy. He decided on a simple black suit, along with a simple black tie. Classy and put together looking, but nothing over the top and dramatic. He knew Dream planned on wearing a dress, he imagined how the white would compliment his tan skin. 

George wasn’t known for being calm in high pressure situations. He could get nervous and anxious, but normally it wasn’t bad, he would just need to take some calming breaths to relax. He didn’t think a few deep breaths would help him here, so in his simple suit he also planned on having a simple flask of whiskey to take a shot of to calm him. George was known for holding his liquor well, so it was no real issue. He knew it wouldn’t ruin the wedding, and simply help him cope a little better. 

George and emotion were two words you normally didn’t hear together. He was usually calm and calculated, rarely giving anything away except a blank face. He didn’t want his emotions making his decisions, preferring to hold them in only for people like Dream to see every so often. George, knowing he himself hates showing emotion when he’s around others, believes he would tear up at the sight of Dream. Never one to cry at a wedding, George could definitely see himself crying at Dream’s.

Because Dream had always wanted to get married, but he didn’t want to marry george. 

I remember the night when I almost kissed her  
Yeah, I kinda freaked out, we'd been friends for forever  
And I always wondered if she felt the same way  
When I got the invite, I knew it was too late  
And I know her daddy's been dreading this day  
Oh, but he don't know he ain't the only one giving her away

There was a night, when they were extremely young. When it was just Dream, George, and Sapnap exploring and messing around, simply being kids. However this particular night Sapnap had gone hunting. It was just Dream and George. They were outside on a big tree watching the sunset. Dream thought it was stupid because George couldn’t even see the colors, but George hushed him. Telling him it wasn’t the physical beauty of the sunset, but the representation of it that was truly beautiful. 

So the two of them watched in silence. George turned his head to look at Dream, only to find the latter looking right back at him. They at some point moved closer for warmth, and their noses were almost touching. George wondered what would have happened if he only leaned in a little farther. To feel Dream’s lips on his in that moment. Would they still be in the place they are now? 

Imagining never did do anything for George, so why waste time on a fantasy that changes nothing now. There were moments of weakness where George let himself wonder if Dream had ever felt the same way. That he didn’t imagine the darkening of his cheeks that night under the soft glow of the lowering sun. Or he didn’t imagine the sadness in Dream’s eyes as he ran. 

He still regrets running. He ran from Dream like a coward. The following morning neither brought it up. It was awkward for the day, both avoiding the other until Sapnap came home. 

George was sitting in his car when he saw the invite. He was picking up the mail and opened it in the car. With shaky hands he slowly opened up the sealed envelope addressed to him. Written across the top with elegant text said “Dream & Fundy’s Wedding Invitation”. He knew he had no right to feel upset. To feel cheated. To feel he was too late. He didn’t deserve to let the tears freely flow down his face. 

George also knew that Sapnap was dreading the day just as much as he himself was. Sapnap grew up with Dream, of course he knew about the latter’s obsession with getting married. 

Bet she got on her dress now, welcoming the guests now  
I could try to find her, get it off of my chest now  
But I ain't gonna mess it up, so I'll wish her the best now

Day of the wedding came. 

Dream’s got his dress on and Fundy his suit. They looked perfect together welcoming the guest. Fundy had truly outdid himself with the venue and the decorations throughout. 

George knew he could try and find Dream, to speak to him one on one. To finally tell him and get these emotions and feelings off his chest. 

But, he wasn’t going to be the person to mess it up. He was going to let Dream have his perfect day. The day he has been hoping for years. The day Sapnap has been dreading for years. The day that George’s heart breaks, but he won’t ever tell Dream. He will simply wish the happy couple the best.

And who knows, maybe someday George will have his perfect day too.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fic ever, and i speed ran it during english and apush
> 
> its inspired by thomas rhett's marry me and that one fanart of george crying over fundy and dream's wedding invite
> 
> constructive criticism is heavily welcomed, i would like to write more for fun, but i feel like im bad lmao
> 
> remember drink water, take care of yourself, and you're valid!!


End file.
